In the field of mobile communications, it is known to provide broadband connectivity to users via mobile hotspots. The mobile hotspot comprises a first interface configured to communicate with a radio access node of a cellular network via a radio link; the mobile hotspot further comprises a second interface configured to communicate with a terminal of the user via a further radio link. Here, if compared to a relaying scenario for range extension, the first interface operates according to a different radio access technology than the second interface. This typically requires that the mobile hotspot offers functionality beyond mere forwarding of traffic and/or resource allocation. Examples of mobile hotspots include cellular network modems built into vehicles, tethering hotspots, and other mobile routers.
However, functionality of such mobile hotspots is often limited to the broadband connectivity.